Teste Simples
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: Blackwater / Jacob Black está escondido na floresta, pensando sobre as consequências de ficar noivo de Renesmee. Leah o encontra, e oferece seus conselhos. E talvez algo mais. / Pós Breaking Dawn


**Teste Simples**

"Jacob Black, seu maldito teimoso!"

Ah, ótimo. A última coisa que ele precisava naquele momento era Leah Clearwater. Mesmo assim, a voz inconfundível era a dela. Agora... Por que eles mandariam Leah, justo _Leah_, atrás dele? Ela provavelmente encorajaria seu ato, até o faria com ele, se ele pedisse. Afinal, quem mais do que ela poderia querer desesperadamente sair de La Push?

"Black! Eu sei que você está me ouvindo!"

Ele sempre poderia usar o poder de Alfa para expulsá-la. Mas nunca tinha feito aquilo, e hoje não seria a primeira vez. Leah chamou seu nome outra vez – ou sobrenome, no caso dela. Quando ela usava "Jacob", o melhor era entrar em estado de alerta.

Ela estava se aproximando, Jacob podia constatar pelos ruídos dos galhos sendo tirados de seu caminho. Ele preferiu não se mexer para não denunciar sua posição, mas lembrou-se tarde demais de que Leah era tão lobo quanto ele, e que seu poder de farejar era até mais aguçado. Ele não tinha chances.

"Pensando que podia se esconder, ó poderoso Alfa?" ela disse, sarcástica, quando o encontrou sentado com as costas apoiadas ao tronco da árvore mais grossa da floresta.

"Meu engano, Leah." Ele disse, suspirando frente à derrota. Os olhos de Leah queimaram sua face e seu corpo conforme ela o observava atentamente.

"Esqueceu a vida, Black?" ela perguntou, agachando-se ao lado dele. "Você sabe que dia é hoje, não sabe?"

"É claro que sei, Leah." Outro suspiro.

"Meu Deus, Black. Se não quer nada disso, basta dizer."

Jacob ergueu os olhos e viu a garota ao seu lado, talvez pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Toda a história de Renesmee não o deixava prestar muita atenção ao seu redor... Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos, onde Jacob pôde relembrar o quanto ele achava Leah bonita. Era uma pena que ela tivesse sofrido tanto, se acabando e se perdendo em meio àquele sofrimento.

"Alfa?" Ela chamou, acenando com a mão para tirá-lo do transe. Ele não respondeu, descendo os olhos para o corpo da garota-lobo. Ela estava num vestido vermelho, muito não-Leah. Estava mais bonita do que o normal. Usava maquiagem e suas mãos seguravam uma sandália de salto, vermelha igual ao vestido. "Está começando a me assustar, Alfa. E, o que é pior, está começando a me irritar."

Jacob riu baixinho. Ela tinha razão; uma Leah Clearwater irritada não era algo bonito de se ver, embora hoje ela provavelmente fosse ficar bonita de qualquer jeito. O que eram todos aqueles pensamentos sobre Leah, afinal? De onde eles tinham vindo?

"Ótimo. Acabo de te declarar mentalmente incapaz, Jacob Black. Você vem comigo."

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela segurou seu braço e o puxou para cima. Qualquer outra garota – uma garota comum – não teria conseguido. Mas Leah não era comum, não era normal. Ela era especial. Por mais que ela odiasse o fato.

"Leah, Leah!" ele disse, finalmente. Ela largou o seu braço, mas os dois já estavam de pé.

"Não temos tempo para ficar jogando conversa fora, Jacob" ela disse, em tom sério. "O sanguessuga pai da noiva não está nem um pouco contente."

Jacob engoliu seco. É claro, tinha se esquecido de Edward. Definitivamente, o nome Black não existiria mais na face da terra se Jacob não fosse para a mansão dos Cullen naquele exato segundo.

"Não" ele disse, deixando Leah com o olhar confuso. "É justamente disso que eu quero fugir!"

"Pronto. Agora ele virou lunático de vez." Leah murmurou para si mesma, mas Jacob pôde ouvi-la claramente.

"Não, Leah! Você não consegue me entender?" ele se exaltou. Jake começou a ficar nervoso outra vez, como estava antes de resolver se isolar no meio do mato. "Talvez você seja a única pessoa que possa, de verdade, me entender."

"Então se explique, quem sabe não fica mais fácil?" ela pediu, sem perder a ironia. A boa e velha Leah Clearwater.

"Por favor, _por favor_, Leah." Jacob implorou. Essa foi a hora em que Leah ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para ele como se ele tivesse literalmente enlouquecido. Talvez ele tivesse mesmo; era a única explicação para o fato de estar _implorando_ com Leah. "Me escute."

"Meu Deus, Black. Agora você está me preocupando."

"Leah," Ele a ignorou "Eu não quero voltar lá. Eu não _quero_ ficar noivo."

"Por Deus, Black. Está maluco? Você imprintou! Você ama a garota!" ela disse, olhando nos olhos dele. "Nós dois sabemos que, uma fez sob o feitiço, não há mais volta! Então como é que você pode me dizer que não quer ficar noivo da filhote de sanguessuga?"

Jacob desviou o olhar para o chão de terra molhada. Nem ele próprio sabia explicar o que vinha sentindo desde que acordara. No dia de seu noivado com Renesmee, esperava estar explodindo em felicidade e não com essa sensação de angústia, confinamento. Como poderia explicar, se nem ele se entendia?

"Leah" ele começou, num outro suspiro.

"Quer parar de repetir meu nome? E quer, pela sua saúde, mexer esse corpo e vir comigo?" ela se exaltou.

"Eu não vou, isso já está decidido." Ele disse, voltando a olhar para a morena.

"E quando foi que você decidiu? Porque, até ontem, enquanto você, Seth e eu corríamos por essa floresta, você parecia bem feliz por finalmente oficializar as coisas com a monstra do Lago Ness."

"Não fale assim dela, Leah, pela milésima vez."

"Está vendo só? Você a ama, agora vamos!" ela tomou a mão dele nas suas e começou a puxar o homem pela trilha que os levaria de volta.

"Sim, Leah, eu a amo. Mas eu estava pensando sobre todo esse lance de imprintar antes de você chegar..."

"Quer um conselho?" ela o interrompeu. "Não pense. Nunca pense. Eu sou a prova viva de que não vale a pena perder a cabeça por causa disso. Apenas aceite que nunca vai entender, e aceite que aquilo é uma coisa sem volta."

Jacob sentiu-se estúpido. Raramente Leah tagarelava sobre seu passado, ela apenas sofria em silêncio, e compartilhava sua dor com ele e Seth quando estavam na forma de lobos, sem que ela escolhesse. Ela era simplesmente mais uma prova de que imprintar não trazia bem algum.

"Seria conveniente usar nossos poderes psíquicos de lobos agora, mas eu não vou estragar o único vestido que eu tenho, então desembucha logo." Leah parou de andar e cruzou os braços para ouvi-lo. "O que andou pensando?"

"Liberdade. Liberdade, Leah." Ele respondeu, contente por fazê-la escutar. "Você lembra muito bem como eu odiava o 'bebê' que estava crescendo em Bella antes dele nascer. Aquela coisa estava causando mal a ela, e eu a amava."

"Sim, Jacob, lembro perfeitamente. Seu ponto é? Seja rápido, está quase anoitecendo."

"O que eu quero dizer é: eu só amo Renesmee por causa dessa** força** que me obrigou a amar. Eu não tive nenhuma escolha. E agora eu não posso passar um dia longe dela sem me sentir mal, como se algo tivesse faltando. Estou preso ao destino dela para sempre."

Quando ele terminou, Leah não disse nada. Ela ficou apenas fitando-o durante um longo tempo, parecendo se perder nos próprios pensamentos. Finalmente, ela respirou fundo e disse:

"Eu sinto muito, de verdade, que você esteja com essa crise existencial, Black." Leah declarou, descruzando os braços. "Mas me deixa te dizer uma coisa que eu aprendi... Imprintando ou não, o amor não nos dá escolha. Veja o meu caso! Sam está com Emily há anos, e eu _ainda_ não consigo superar, mesmo não tendo imprintado."

Jacob parou para pensar por alguns segundos. Ela tinha razão. O amor também não deixava que a pessoa escolhesse por quem se apaixonar. Leah tinha passado por muita dor, sem imprintar. Bella também passara por uma enorme dor, quando Edward partiu e a deixou para trás – também sem imprintar.

"Eu tinha raiva, Jacob" ela continuou. "Raiva porque Sam foi tirado de mim, quando eu o amava tanto! Só que, depois de um tempo, minha ficha caiu. A minha raiva não tinha propósito. Fala sério, a minha raiva era contra _o que_, exatamente? Não tenho ninguém para culpar. Assim como as pessoas normais não tem ninguém para culpar quando elas perdem a pessoa amada para outro. É assim que funciona o amor."

Jacob ficou atônito por alguns segundos. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Quanta maturidade vinda da garota-problema do bando de Sam!

"Você mudou." Ele disse, constatando. "Você mudou, Leah."

Perceber isso era muito mais importante do que o seu problema naquele momento. Ele não era o centro do universo. Leah havia passado por tanta coisa enquanto ele estava sendo sugado naquele tornado chamado Renesmee. Tinha estado cego! E ele não pôde ajudar Leah no processo que a tornara tão esclarecida, tão diferente da de antes. Olhando para trás, ele gostaria tanto de ter ficado ao lado dela. Quantas noites ela passara com o mesmo assunto a assombrando, e sem ninguém para confortá-la?

Jacob sentia-se péssimo. Leah era alguém que ele se importava. Uma amiga. Mesmo não sendo das mais divertidas, eles tinham criado laços muito fortes. A raiva por imprintar estava começando a inundá-lo outra vez.

"Eu mudei? Acho que não." Leah respondeu, depois do que pareceu ser tanto tempo. "Eu só consigo enxergar algumas coisas agora."

"Mas Leah," Jacob deu um passo na direção dela. "O que eu sinto não é amor, não na forma pura. É necessidade, e carinho, sim, mas me impede de viver. O Jacob de antes não agüentaria ficar mais de um dia numa casa cheia de vampiros, e agora eu estou prestes a me mudar para lá! Eu não sou assim, Leah. Eu não sou."

"Correção: você não _era_ assim. Mas se tornou. E agora tem que conviver com isso."

"Se fosse só amor, o que eu sinto..." Jacob disse, como se nem tivesse a escutado. "Eu poderia superar uma separação, por exemplo. Entretanto, não é assim que funciona! Se eu me afastar da Renesmee, eu posso até morrer. Só Deus sabe o que aconteceria! Isso não pode ser saudável."

"Olha, Black" Leah disse, suspirando. Notava-se que ela estava ficando cansada do argumento. "Eu vou concordar com você. Não é saudável e o modo como você necessita dela, e como Sam necessita da Emily, ou Paul e sua irmã... Realmente, é mais forte que amor. Isso te escraviza. Mas você mesmo falou: não podemos fazer nada! Como você mesmo disse, você não pode ficar longe dela."

"Mas eu não quero isso. Eu nunca pedi por isso. Eu nem a vejo como uma garota normal, que eu me casaria... Eu a vejo com muito carinho, muito amor, e quero cuidar dela o tempo todo porque eu a amo tanto... Mas não quero dormir com ela ou algo assim" ele terminou, fazendo uma careta.

Leah soltou um riso. "Como assim? Que tipo de cara você é, Jacob Black, para não pensar em dormir com a sua própria namorada? Eu lembro – com certa repugnância, admito – do jeito que o Sam pensava na Emily... Como você não pensa na Renesmee assim?"

"Eu... aargh! Eu a vi crescer! Eu cuidei dela, e li livros para ela dormir antes dela aprender a ler sozinha." Jacob desabafou.

"Ok. Você não quer se casar. Mesmo assim, não acha melhor voltar lá e contar pessoalmente, enfrentar isso de uma vez?"

Desde quando Leah era mais racional que ele?

"Obrigado, Leah." Ele disse, nunca se sentindo mais conectado com alguém.

"A melhor forma de agradecer é se mantendo vivo, então vamos andando. Eu não quero ter que virar a Alfa deste bando."

Jacob riu. "Reze para que a Bella não me mate, se o Edward não o fizer."

"Eles ficarão aliviados por você manter distância do bebê-monstro deles. É incrível o modo deles a tratarem como se fosse uma criança..."

"Ela é. Ou é como se fosse."

"Mais um..." ela murmurou consigo mesma.

Ele riu outra vez. O silêncio predominou por um minuto ou dois, enquanto ele seguia Leah pela trilha fechada no bosque.

"Hey," ela começou. "Você disse que nunca pensou em dormir com a aspirante à vampirinha." Leah afirmou, e Jacob esperou que ela continuasse, preferindo não comprar briga pelo modo ofensivo que Leah tinha de chamar Renesmee. "Mas eu me lembro claramente... Uma vez você teve um sonho bem comprometedor. Não consegui ver quem era, então eu presumi que fosse a Renesmee antes de eu começar a vomitar. Não era ela?"

Jacob pensou alguns instantes. Não se lembrava de ter sonhado com nada parecido, muito menos envolvendo Renesmee. Bom, é claro que ele era um homem e tinha certas necessidades, mas jamais pensava em Nessie nos seus momentos... ergh, íntimos. Ao invés dela, seu subconsciente preferia outra pessoa. Uma garota de corpo perfeito e que geralmente o chamava pelo sobrenome até no auge do prazer.

Jacob corou. Sim, ele sonhava com Leah, algumas vezes. Que Seth não descobrisse... Mas era inevitável pegar-se pensando na irmã dele. Afinal, ele via Leah seminua quase o tempo todo. E era de se esperar que aquilo criasse certa imunidade; mas, ao contrário, só servia para viciá-lo ainda mais.

"Em que planeta você está, Black?" ela o chamou a atenção.

"Ergh... Eu... Não sabia que você sabia que eu..."

"Ah, Black, pelo amor de Deus. Você também saberia se eu tivesse alguma atividade... Mas nada me acontece há anos!" Ela bufou.

Um segundo... Leah estava falando de sua vida sexual com ele?

"Mas, me diga. Você sabe, não temos segredos." Leah parou de andar e olhou para ele. "Quem era, se não era a monstrinha? É possível que você sinta atração por outra pessoa, mesmo depois de imprintar?"

"Eu não sei, Leah. Aparentemente, sim. Pergunte para Embry ou Quil, se quiser..." ele retomou sua caminhada, a fim de despistá-la.

"Anda, Black, diz quem é. Eu vou descobrir, mais cedo ou mais tarde." Ela disse, acompanhando as largas passadas do garoto – agora homem.

"Só se você prometer que as coisas não vão ficar estranhas entre a gente." Jacob disse, reunindo um pouco de coragem. Quanto brava Leah ficaria ao constatar que era _ela _o objeto de desejo de Jacob Black, seu Alfa?

"E por que é que as coisas-" ela não terminou a sentença. Leah simplesmente parou de falar, parou de andar. Jacob lentamente parou também e virou-se para trás, vendo os olhos confusos de Leah. "Está querendo insinuar que era eu, por acaso?"

Jacob preferiu não responder. Já era constrangedor suficiente ter somente insinuado. Ele, então, voltou a caminhar pela trilha, mas ainda devagar para que ela o alcançasse.

"Jacob Black, eu te fiz uma pergunta!" ela ergueu o tom de voz. Aquilo não podia ser bom.

"Eu não vou respondê-la, Leah Clearwater. Entenda como quiser."

"Como é que você tem coragem?! Como é que conseguiu me olhar nos olhos?"

Jacob percebeu que ela não o seguia mais. Estava parada em algum ponto da floresta. Ele voltou-se para encará-la.

"Desculpe. Não é uma coisa que eu consiga controlar..."

"Olha, Black, você me conhece. Eu não sou uma garota que faz escândalos por qualquer bobagem. Na verdade, eu sei que isso é normal para vocês, garotos. Seth tem sonhos o tempo todo. O que me incomoda aqui é o fato de você escolher justo a mim. Não poderia sonhar em fazer tudo aquilo com alguma atriz, sei lá?"

"Por incrível que pareça, Leah, meu subconsciente adora você."

Ok, de onde aquela frase tinha saído? Jacob queria procurar um buraco para se enterrar. Se não encontrasse, ele mesmo o cavaria. Antes que Leah o fizesse por ele. Ou Edward. Ou Bella. Ou Renesmee. Por que então ele não se matava de uma vez?

E quando ele estava pronto para pular do penhasco que Bella havia pulado nove anos atrás, Leah começou a rir. Exatamente: rir. Até gargalhar. Até que suas bochechas estivessem coradas, seu corpo se dobrando sobre o abdômen. Ela jogou as sandálias que segurava no chão e, ainda rindo, andou em direção a Jacob. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda.

"Eu sei o que está acontecendo aqui." Ela disse "Você não aceitou doces de estranhos, aceitou, Black?"

Jacob fechou os olhos. Ela achava que tudo aquilo era brincadeira.

"Leah..."

"Não, sério. Você só pode estar drogado. Não quer ficar noivo da sua 'fonte de luz' em forma de monstro, e ainda diz que teve sonhos _comigo_? Ou está drogado, ou ficou maluco."

Uma fúria subiu pelo peito de Jacob. Só seu extenso domínio de seu próprio corpo o impediu de se transformar. Ele deu um passo à frente e segurou Leah pelos pulsos, de forma a forçá-la a encará-lo.

"Não ria de mim, Leah." Ele disse, sério. "Não zombe. Se quiser, nós nos transformamos em lobos agora mesmo e você vai poder ler a minha mente, e vai saber que eu estou sendo sincero com você! Eu estou apavorado aqui, e tudo o que você faz é rir?!"

Os olhos arregalados da garota em sua frente mostravam pavor. Talvez aquela fosse uma das poucas vezes em sua vida onde Jacob Black perdeu o controle. E, agora, as razões eram mais egoístas do que nas outras vezes. Ele não estava pensando no bem de ninguém, a não ser no dele próprio, e no quanto ele queria evitar uma vida cercado pelos Cullens, e cada vez mais longe de seus verdadeiros irmãos, sua verdadeira família – os lobos.

"D-Desculpe" Leah soltou, tão baixo que ele quase não ouviu. Imediatamente, Jacob arrependeu-se por assustá-la. Ele largou os pulsos dela, massageando-os com os dedos para que não ficassem marcados por eles.

"Não, eu peço desculpas. Eu estou uma pilha de nervos hoje, e descontei em você. Me desculpe, Lee."

Leah piscou várias vezes. "Ninguém me chama assim desde... nunca. Só minha mãe continua me chamando assim."

"Eu... Não te chamo se você não gostar. Se isso te fizer lembrar o Sam." Jacob disse, cauteloso.

"Não. Não, tudo bem." Leah respondeu, baixando os olhos.

Jacob continuou a massagear os pulsos dela. Leah Clearwater com a guarda baixa era algo que não se via todos os dias, e ele pretendia guardar o momento consigo.

"Eu preciso ir até os Cullen." Jacob afirmou, depois de um tempo. "Não quero, mas preciso."

Leah voltou a olhá-lo. "Sim, é melhor que vá."

"Antes, Leah," ele pausou, engolindo seco. "Posso testar uma coisa?"

A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Pode. Eu acho..."

"Eu não quero terminar as coisas com a Renesmee sem saber se estou fazendo a coisa certa." Ele começou, subindo as mãos pelos braços de Leah, parando-as em seus ombros quentes. "Porque, se o meu destino for mesmo com ela, e eu estragar tudo agora..."

"Eu já entendi, Alfa." Leah o cortou. "Como pretende saber se o seu futuro é com ela ou não?"

"Tem um teste simples. Mas eu preciso da sua ajuda."

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus..." Leah resmungou. Entretanto, Jacob levou as mãos ao rosto dela. Passou os olhos pelas feições delicadas da moça, abrindo um sorriso quase imperceptível. Ele deu um passo à frente, ficando perigosamente mais perto. O calor de seu corpo e o calor do dela.

E a beijou.

Não foi um beijo de filme, ou digno de romances épicos. Ele nem chegou a senti-la de verdade. Um pouco pela resistência da morena em se entregar, um pouco porque o beijo não tinha nada a oferecer. Era um simples roçar de lábios, que foi o suficiente para esclarecer todas as dúvidas em sua mente.

Eles se separaram, e ele percebeu que tinha fechado os olhos. Ao abri-los, viu Leah de olhos fechados. Não conseguiu ler a expressão dela, mas não parecia que não tinha gostado. Com isso, Jacob voltou a sorrir.

"Libertador."

A declaração dele a fez abrir os olhos, tomando o cuidado de não encará-lo diretamente.

"Esse foi seu teste?" a voz, um tanto falhada, de Leah preencheu o vazio da floresta.

"Foi. Obrigado, Leah." Ele sorriu. Deixou suas mãos caírem ao lado do corpo, não mais tocando sua Beta. "Agora, eu tenho um noivado para terminar."

Leah ficou atônita. "Vai terminar por causa de um beijo?"

"Foi muito mais que um beijo." Ele esclareceu. "Me mostrou que eu posso sentir atração por outra pessoa, e ficar com outra pessoa, sem me sentir um traidor. Beijar você não me fez mal nem por um segundo. Pelo contrário, só me fez bem."

"Pensei que só eu tinha sentido isso."

Os dois riram fraco.

"Vá para casa, Leah." Jacob pediu, se afastando dela aos poucos. "E guarde o vestido, ele fica ótimo em você."

Leah balançou a cabeça. "Alfa, Alfa... Está muito enganado se pensa que um beijinho te dá a liberdade de vir com romantismos pra cima de mim. Ou que vai me impedir de continuar te azucrinando."

"Eu nunca pensei isso, minha cara Beta." Ele disse de volta, cada vez mais longe. "Aliás, meu subconsciente gosta de você mandona e irritante, bem do jeito que você é."

Leah semicerrou os olhos, fingindo raiva.

"Se eu fosse você, eu correria, Black."

Sem hesitar, Jacob saiu disparado pela trilha de terra. Leah abaixou, pegou suas sandálias, e saiu correndo atrás dele.

Ela ganharia mais uma corrida.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Primeira Blackwater. Eu não esperava muito de mim mesma, mas até que gostei dela. O problema de escrever Blackwaters é que o enredo é sempre o mesmo... Imprintar, Renesmee, blábláblá. Enfim, eu gostei, e espero que tenham gostado! Descupem por fazer a Leah odiar a Renesmee – eu, particularmente, acho ela muito fofa – mas não consigo imaginar a Leah gostando dela.

Pronto, calei. Deixem um review? Obrigada desde já!


End file.
